


We Have News

by jadesolo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, kinda serves as a prequel to my fs!baby series over on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesolo/pseuds/jadesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons have something to tell the rest of the team........</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have News

Jemma stared at her feet, wringing her hands nervously. It’d been bad enough telling Fitz (who had fainted), but telling the whole team? Including Daisy  _and_ Lance. All the inappropriate jokes they were bound to make were swirling in her head already.  

* * *

 

“It’ll be fine, Jemma,” Fitz assured her. He had a cup of tea in his hands, steaming hot, and Jemma could see there was a faint shake to to his hands. So, he was just as terrified as she was, great.

After everything that happened-Hydra, Ward, being sent to another bloody planet-she couldn’t believe that the most terrifying thing right now could be telling the team that she was-

She was-

oh, God, she couldn’t even  _think_ it.

Having a kid. She and Fitz. A  _baby_. A human being, growing inside of her, right this second.

Oh, god, oh god, oh god...

She was going to be the one to faint this time, she could feel it. And Fitz would freak, because she had a feeling he’d be one of those to-be-fathers who freak out every time his wife tried to hold her own dinner plate.

Before she could reply or freak out anymore, the team walked into the living room. They were all chatting-very noisily-but paused when they noticed her and Fitz, who both looked like a deer in front of headlights.

“You guys...okay?” Daisy asked, folding her arms. Mack and Lincoln stood behind her, and both shared a look of  _what have Fitzsimmons done now?_

“We-have some news.” A beat. “You may want to sit down.” He added lamely. Jemma let her head fall into her hands. Oh bloody hell.

None of them moved an inch. “What’s going on?” Bobbi asked, looking at Jemma worriedly. 

“Yeah, you both look bloody terrified,” Lance added unhelpfully, taking a sip out of a beer that seemed to magically appear. 

_Tends to happen when you find out you’re..._

She couldn’t even believe it, let alone say it. Again.

Pregnant. With child.

“I’m-” Jemma trailed off.

“Simmons, if everything alright?” Coulson asked, concern written clearly upon his face.

Jemma glanced helplessly toward Fitz.

His nerve broke. “We’re pregnant!” He shouted. 

“Oh, FItz!” Jemma groaned. Honestly.

“I mean-she’s pregnant. I’m not, obviously-”

There was a shriek, and suddenly a blur of movement and Daisy had thrown her arms around Jemma in a tight hug.

“Hey-that’s too tight!” Fitz said in warning.

“I’m so happy for you!” Daisy cried. She pulled back. “But I’m gonna be like a godmother, right? I mean...after all, I think I’m the most qualified.”

“Actually, I think I’m pretty good at being a godfather,” Mack said with a small chuckle.

“Or,” May broke in. “You could let them pick when the time comes. Congratulations, Jemma and Leo.”

Jemma’s cheeks flushed, and Fitz looked like he was about to protest about being called “Leo”, but Jemma swatted his arm, and the whole crowd moved forward, congratulating them, offering up name ideas, and offers on being godparents.

Jemma smiled over at Fitz, and he smiled warmly back.

Things were...going to be okay.


End file.
